iSleepwalk
by swimfin77
Summary: Dreaming about kissing Freddie was bad enough. To actually wake up doing it.....well, that wasn't all that bad.
1. iWake Up Freddie

**_*****_**DISCLAIMER**_***** _**I do not own iCarly (duh). lol. But this is my first fanfiction EVER, so read/revie, please?

iSleepwalk

**SAM**

When you fall asleep watching a sappy movie that basically consists of the main couple making out the entire two hours, it's totally normal to dream about kissing the guy you like. Which is what I did.

What's not only weird but also scary and embarrassing it to wake up hours later, sitting on said guy, making out in his bed, at four in the morning. Which, interestingly enough, I find myself doing right now. Ok, hold on, _WHAT?_

"Sam?" A soft voice floated out from beneath me. I looked down and saw the face that had filled my dreams for so long. Only this was no dream. Freddie Benson was really there, staring up at me with the most confused, disorientated, _adorable _expression on his face. No, stop it Sam. This is no time to think about how completely hot—I mean, he looked—anyways…

I felt my face get hot and I jumped off Freddie like I had been electrocuted. "Oh, um… you, we, oohh….." I rambled, trying to think of a logical explanation for why I happened to be making out with him in his bedroom in the middle of the night. Which is really hard to do, when you have no idea what you're doing there yourself.

Freddie blinked and began to come around. "Sam, what's going on? It's….four in the morning! Why are you in here and…" his eyes grew wide. "and you, we were just…" he touched a finger to his lips softly, as if trying to figure out if what just happened was really real. "Sam, did you _kiss _me?"

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…… This makes no sense. Last thing I remember was finally blocking out Carly's never-ending coos at the sappy romance movie she made me watch and drifting off to sleep. How had I been able to get out of Carly's apartment, across the hall, and into Freddie's room if I was asleep? But I didn't have time to think about that now. I had more pressing issues. Freddie was still sitting on his bed, staring wide-eyed at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you see….you're dreaming!" I burst out with a bit of nervous laughter. "Yeah, dreaming, that works…" I muttered to myself, smiling at Freddie's confused face. "Yep, this is a really, really vivid dream! So I'll just leave so you can go back to sleep…" I called as I turned to leave.

I felt a hand grab my arm. "Hang on." _Oohh so close!!_ I spun slowly around to face him. "I've got some questions…" I took a deep breath and readied myself for the worst.

**FREDDIE**

I've always been a light sleeper. It really kind of sucks, when you think about it. I wake up over the smallest things. Which is what happened tonight, when I was woken from a very pleasant sleep by the feeling of hot breath on my face and a tickling under my nose. I opened my eyes slowly to see that what was under my nose was several strands of golden-blonde hair. I followed the lines up to discover they were attached to a girl's head. The very girl I had just been dreaming about.

"You know," she smirked, leaning her head in even closer to mine. "You talk in your sleep." I flushed, hoping she hadn't heard what I'd just been dreaming. Because that was all about her, and if I couldn't tell her how I felt in a conscious state of mind for fear of getting my butt kicked, I feared for what she would do if she found out like this. And yet, all my worry seemed to fade away as I gazed up at her face, merely inches away. Her smirk grew wider as she closed the gap between us.

I think my head exploded. No, really, you know those fireworks everyone always talks about in movies? They're real my friend. The second our lips met, I saw more explosions than the Fourth of July. I wrapped my hands around the back of her neck, pulling her closer. I felt her smile against my lips. This was it. My first kiss. (Well, officially. Like Valerie counts.) And, I couldn't help but think, there wasn't anything that could make it any better than just being here with Sam.

She pulled away, and almost immediately I missed the heat of her lips on mine. I reached up to pull her in for another kiss, but noticed the look on her face. Sam wasn't looking at me anymore. She wasn't looking at anything, really, just staring blankly into space. She blinked, then looked around like she had no idea where she was. "Sam?" I murmured sleepily. Her eyes moved down to me and stared. I stared right back at her, worried. Was something wrong?

Suddenly, Sam jumped off me like I had stabbed her with a fork or something. She stood at the edge of my bed, face bright red. I continued to stare, too tired to really understand what was going here. ""Oh, um… you, we, oohh….." she stammered, looking frantically around the room, like she was searching for a way out.

Beginning to wake up, I finally noticed that we were in my bedroom. "Sam, what's going on?" I glanced at the clock. "It's….four in the morning! Why are you in here and…" A sudden image of us kissing flashed through my mind. Did that really happen? "…and you, we were just…" I placed a shaking finger on my lips. They felt hot, and I came to the conclusion that what just happened must have been real. "Sam, did you _kiss _me?"

"Well, you see….you're dreaming!" she burst out in a fit of nervous laughter. "Yep, this is a really, really vivid dream! So I'll just leave so you can go back to sleep…" she called back to me as she turned to leave._ Wait, that made no sense…how do I go back to sleep in the middle of a dream?_ I couldn't let her leave without an explanation. I jumped off my bed and grabbed her arm. She spun around to face me as if I were her executioner. "Hang on." I began "I've got some questions…"


	2. iWant Answers

Right so, I'm not too sure if I should keep this going with both POVs, or just stick to Sam's. Help?

*****DISCLAIMER***** I don't own iCarly (duh O.o)

**SAM**

_Well, _I thought bitterly,_ I am officially screwed._ My mind was blank as I stared at his big brown eyes. _Come on Sam! You just need something, __**anything**__ to explain this!_ And I was trying. Really. I just couldn't concentrate with him looking at me like that and the fact that he was wearing footie pajamas (remind me to make fun of him for that tomorrow). That, and the fact that his hand was still on my arm, holding me back from running right out his door, back to the safety of Carly's apartment. So I was stuck there, waiting.

He looked a little surprised when I didn't try to escape, but shook it off. "Ok, first off, _what_ are you doing in my room at four in the morning? Did I miss a Wake Up Spencer or something?" Perfect! Why hadn't I thought of that? _Fredward, I could kiss you! _I thought joyfully_. Well, if it wasn't for the whole…yeah, anyway…_

"Yes!" I exclaimed suddenly, startling him. "Don't you remember? I mean, we were just talking about it this morning… We were supposed to do a Wake Up Spencer at three tonight, but you were late, so I came to see where you were." There, that sounded legit. Well, it would do for a half-awake Freddie anyway. "Now, if we're done here, I'll just--" I turned to go.

There was his hand on my arm again. "Not so fast. I don't remember saying anything about a Wake Up Spencer today."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you don't, you're half asleep."

"Whatever." He sighed. "I'll let that slide for now. What you just, what we were just…" his face grew red. "Care to explain that?" Cr-ap. I was _really _hoping he'd forgotten that. I can't explain what had just happened, mainly because I don't know what just happened. One minute I was asleep on Carly's couch, the next I wake up, well, on top of Freddie. I had nothing, so I went with the old standby; sarcasm.

I smirked at him. "No Freddork, as a matter of fact, I don't." I watched with satisfaction as his expression moved from curious to confused to angry in a matter of seconds.

"But--!" he began, but I silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"No buts. I don't have to explain myself. This is a dream, after all." I realized that most of what I was saying made no sense at all, but I was just praying that he was still asleep to buy it. "And in a dream, things happen that would never happen in real life. Never, _ever_ happen." No matter how much I may want them to…. Argh! Stop it Sam! This is so not the time!

He pouted, confused. He looked really cute when he pouted, I mean… whatever. "But that still doesn't explain why--"

"Shhhh." I hushed him. "Just go back to sleep." I prodded, gently pushing him back towards the bed. "And tomorrow, you can think about this all you want." Hopefully, by tomorrow he'll have forgotten this happened at all. In his sleepy daze, he allowed himself to be pushed back to the bed, and as he began to climb back in, I turned to – finally! – make my escape.

"Sam?" he called. I sighed, turning to face him yet again. "_What?!_" I hissed, getting annoyed. He grabbed my arm and pulled my lips to his. It was a quick kiss, but I still saw stars. He pulled away and - weird for Freddie – smirked at me. "Goodnight."

I couldn't even bring myself to say anything. I just nodded; face flushed, and then turned and walked awkwardly out of his room.

I woke up the next morning curled up on Carly's couch, mind buzzing with questions. Would he remember anything? If he did, what would he do? More importantly, what was I going to do? I don't know how to explain this to him without having to somehow admit how I felt. And I _really_ couldn't do that. He doesn't feel the same way anyway, and it would mess up the…strange friendship we kind of had. And…it would just be better if he didn't remember.

"Sam?" I was so lost in thought; I didn't notice Carly getting up at the other end of the couch. "SAM!" I jumped, snapping back to reality and looking up at Carly.

"Wassup?" I asked, yawning.

She laughed. "Jeez Sam, rough night?" _Oh, you don't know the half of it, Carly Shay. _"Anyway," she continued without waiting for a response, "We've got to get ready for school, Spencer's dropping us off in half an hour."

"Right…" I trailed off as she ran up the stairs. Sighing, I began to prepare myself for a day of school. And facing Freddie. _Oooh boy. _

I was halfway through putting my hair up when there was a knock on the door. I froze. There was only one person who would be here this early. "Oh, that's probably Freddie!" Carly called from upstairs. "Can you get the door Sam?"

_No. _"Yeah, sure!" I braced myself, and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened it slowly. There he was, standing in the doorframe. I couldn't even say anything, I just stood there, staring.

He stared right back. "Hey."

*****Whew! I just finished this. At the lovely hour of 3 A.M.! Joy. lol. Anyway, keep clicking the review button, and I'll keep writing! :D


	3. iCover Up

Alrighty, so I've decided to move ahead with this in just Sam's POV. As much as I love Freddie and his spin on things, it's just much easier to use Sam. Sorry if this disappoints anyone!

And now, on with the shoooooooooow!!!

*****DISCLAIMER***** I do not own iCarly. (sadly )

Oooooookay Sam, just breathe. There is absolutely nothing to be nervous about. Because nothing happened last night, right? Right. This is just a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary. "Sup Fredward?" I asked, smirking. There, totally normal. _Take that Freddork!_ I shouted in my mind. _Your attractiveness has no affect on me!_ Right. _Some_one needs a little more sleep tonight.

"Hmm, you know, same old, same old." He murmured, crossing the room and flopping down on the couch. "Where's Carly?" Figures he'd ask that.

I sighed ."Upstairs getting ready. Man am I tired!" I exclaimed, plopping down next to him.

"Oh really? Why, rough night?"Huh. He actually looked concerned. I smirked at him. "You don't know the half of it." I said, trying to ignore the strange expression that crossed his face in response.

He leaned back and stretched. "Yeah, mine wasn't too great either. I had the weirdest dream…"

I felt myself tense. _Relax Sam, relax_ I commanded myself as I noticed him studying me. "Really?" I forced out. "What happened? You finally marry Carly, but all your kids have Lewbert-sized warts?"

He grimaced, and I laughed. "Ew, no. But thanks for that visual." He responded, smiling over at me. I smiled back, both because he didn't seem to notice the Carly jab and because we were having one of those moments. Those moments when it was just me and him, hanging out and talking instead of fighting. Those moments when he seemed to notice me as something more than his violent, ham-obsessed friend. I lived for those moments. "No, actually, I was in my bedroom." He continued.

"In your footie pajamas?"(and you thought I'd forget.)

His face reddened. "Hey! How'd you know about those?"

I smirked evilly. "I have my ways. So, anyway, you were in your room…" I prodded. Might as well get it over with. Maybe he wouldn't think anything of it. "In footie pajamas." I added with a patronizing grin.

He shot a glare in my direction, but it softened when he met my eyes. "Well, then you came in." His cheeks were red, I noticed.

"Aaaand?" I pushed. I needed to see what he remembered, needed to know what he was thinking.

His face grew even redder. "Well, and then we…." He cast a nervous glance my way, and I realized that he must remember everything. _Well shit_. "…we, we were…" he looked like he was about to burst, he was so nervous. "Anyways, it was a weird dream."

I gave him a look like I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Inside though, I was doing the most ecstatic happy-dance I've ever done. It didn't matter _what_ he remembered! As long as he was too embarrassed to bring it up, I didn't have to worry about explaining myself…or my feelings. And that was just fine with me.

"You and me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice confused. "In your dream?"

"Yeah."

I shrugged, as if I could care less about we were talking about. "Sounds more like a nightmare to me."

"Actually," he began, a faint smile gracing his lips. "It wasn't all that bad of a dream."

"Yeah, well, you---" I stopped mid-sentence. _WHAT!?_

Carly, with her impeccable sense of timing, chose this moment to flounce downstairs. She stopped right in front of us, seemingly oblivious to Freddie's dreamy smile and my shocked face. "Guys, come _on_! If we don't leave now, we'll be late!" she chirped as we begrudgingly gathered up our things and made our way out the door.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I snuggled into his chest and smiled deeply. "Sam?" he questioned, looking down at me. "Hmm?" I responded dreamily. "I love you." He smiled, and pulled me in for a kiss…..

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT!!" I was blasted out of my very pleasant dream by the hoarse yell of Mrs. Digby, my Health teacher. Well, _our_ Health teacher really. Carly turned towards me from her seat in front of me and gave me her _I-tried-to-wake-you-up-but-you're-really-such-a-deep-sleeper_ look. I gave her a small smile and a nod and she turned back to Mrs. Digby's lesson.

"As I was saying, now that Samantha has finally joined us," the old bat. I hate it when she calls me Samantha, she knows that. I told her it the first day of school. "today we are learning about Sleep." The class groaned. This class was so boring, I had already fallen asleep three times! "Oh come on class, this is very important." Mrs. Digby drawled on. "As growing teenagers, you need all the information on sleep you can get." She eyed my suspiciously, and I glared back.

The class seemed to go on forever, until Mrs. Digby started on a more interesting topic. "Alright, class, now we will go over some common sleep disorders. We will begin with somnambulism, also known as sleepwalking."

I yawned, not really caring enough to pay attention for much longer. I felt a nudge on my side. I sighed and turned to the seat next to me. "What Fredward?" I asked, slightly annoyed. He had interrupted what was going to be a very good nap. But then I saw the concern in his eyes, and my anger seemed to melt away.

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking worried. "I mean, that's the nearly the fourth time you've fallen asleep."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine dork. Not that it's any of your business, but I didn't get too much sleep last night." _Because I was too busy making out with you. _

He sighed. "Alright. Just make sure you catch up on it tonight."

"Why do you care?" I hissed, but before he could respond, Mrs. Digby had appeared between our desks, loudly continuing her lecture.

"Sleepwalking often involves the person in question waking up in a different place than where they fell asleep, with no memory of how they got there." Wait. "A person afflicted with sleepwalking may often find themselves in strange places, and strange situations." Hold on. "They may also find themselves doing things they would never imagine doing if they had been conscious." Ding Ding Ding!! We have a winner!

Thank ham! I'm not going crazy after all! I'm just walking in my sleep … over to Freddie's … and involving the both of us in incredibly awkward situations. Hmm… maybe I _am_ going crazy. At the thought of the dork, I snuck a glance over at him, only to find that he was staring at me. I shot him a glare, and noted with satisfaction when he shot one back. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. And I intended to keep them that way.

All I needed to do was find out more on sleepwalking, then make sure I never, _ever_ did it again. I couldn't even imagine what would happen if I showed up in Freddie's room again. And really, how hard could it be?

*****HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!*****

Yeah! I even managed to write something on New Years! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you keep coming back!


	4. iDon't Know Anymore

Heeey people! Have a Happy New Years? I know I did. :D Anyways, I have to go back to school soon (sigh), so I might not be able to get as much writing done as I'd like. In the meantime though, keep clicking on that review button! Click till it hurts! (And when it does hurt, use a different finger for the clicking!!)

*****DISCLAIMER***** I don't own iCarly. :(

It was _much_ harder than I thought.

How much harder, you ask? Hard enough for me to wake up on a fire escape at some ungodly hour with no idea of how I'd gotten there. So much harder.

Well, this is just wonderful. I'm sitting on a cold, rickety fire escape - of all places – in the middle of December. In a Girly Cow tank top and shorts. I'd go back to Carly's apartment, only I had no idea where it was, or where to go to get there. So I'm pretty much stuck with two options: climb down and freeze wandering around, or sit up here and freeze. Cheery.

Shivering, I pulled my legs to my chest and huddled up there, glancing around at my surroundings. To the front, all I could see was the back of another building. Behind me, however, was a window. _A window! _I jumped up and started pounding on the window. _Please, _I prayed,_ please let someone be inside. _

Eventually, I grew tired form my assault on the window. There didn't seem to be anyone there anyway. I sighed as I leaned up against the glass, wondering what exactly I was going to do now. Amid my musings, I noticed a thermometer hanging on the wall next to my head. Twenty-four degrees – joy. _Humph, _I snorted, _what kind of a dork hangs a thermometer on the outside of their house?_

Suddenly, the glass behind me moved, and I fell backwards onto a thickly-carpeted floor. "Sam?" I sat up, looked around, and grimaced. Oh_._ That kind of dork. "Sam, what were you doing out there?" Freddie asked earnestly, offering me a hand to pull myself up.

"Couldn't tell you even if I wanted to Freddo." I snapped, ignoring his hand as I rose from the floor. He looked at me, worried, and I noticed the Pearpod headphones hanging around his neck. Well that explains why he hadn't heard me.

"Well, how long were you out there? And dressed like that too? You look half frozen." He chided, grabbing a blanket from his bed and wrapping it around my shivering shoulders. Ugh. His bed. I was back in his room again for the second night in a row. Clearly something was wrong with me. Well, besides the whole walking-in-my-sleep thing. "Sam?" Freddie asked again. He was doing it to make sure I was ok, I know, but I was so frustrated at that point I just took it all out on him.

"I don't know Fredward!!" I shouted "I don't know what's going on anymore!" Well, that was true. I really didn't know what was happening to me. Ever since I had let myself admit that I might actually have feelings for him, my life had gotten all topsy-turvy. I shook my head and plopped down on his bed, wrapping myself in the blanket.

His face passed through concern, surprise, a mild hint of anger, and then back to worry. "Shh! You don't want my mom to hear you!"

I snorted. "Please, your mom would probably weep for joy that you actually had a living, breathing girl in your room." _Never mind the one who was here last night… _I laughed at the look on his face, but it somehow ended up turning into a sneezing fit.

"Sam!" he whisper-yelled, sitting down next to me with concern etched in his features. "Seriously, what were you doing on my fire escape?"

Sighing, I turned to face him. "I told you, I don't know." I deadpanned, trying to avoid his eyes. The way he was looking at me made me uncomfortable. "Last thing I remember, I was asleep at Carls's, and then I woke up here.

"I see." He said, putting on his "problem-solving" face. Like this was a math problem or something. "Well," he muttered to himself, "if you were sleeping, hmm, what did Mrs. Digby say about that today? I'll have to ask her tomorrow…" I let out another sneeze and my shivering grew worse. He noticed, and his eyes softened. "Come here." he prodded, holding his arms open.

"Wha--?" I began, and he rolled his eyes. "Body heat Sam. It'll warm you up faster." My heart was beating out of control, but I moved over and let him wrap his arms around me. I expected it to be awkward - I mean, it was Freddie after all – but he held me so tightly, and he was just so _warm_. I felt my sleepiness begin to catch up with me, but I also felt, somewhere deep inside, a small bubble of hope begin to form. Hope that maybe, just maybe, he might feel the same way I did.

"Freddie?" I looked up at him, content and hopeful, but curious too. "Hmm?" he murmured, smiling down at me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He looked surprised, but flashed me another smile. "What are you talking about?" he asked, ruffling my hair a little, and I felt the bubble expand until it filled my whole chest. "We're friends, aren't we?" And the bubble popped.

"Yeah," I sighed into his chest. "We're friends…"

*****WOOT! First fic of the New Year! And not too bad, if I do say so myself. What about you? Clicka-tha-button(-a? lol)!!!


	5. iAm Awkard

Yo to you people! Soooo…….. who watched iKiss? I DID!!! And it was **AWESOME!!!** I feel the sudden urge to write something about it (because it's not like everyone else hasn't already…) So I'm sorry that this part took me a bit longer. I was too caught up in the wonderful Seddieness, and homework that I put off till today, and ……………ok I just had writer's block. (wow I can ramble) ANYWAYS…. I now present to you chapter 5 of iSleepwalk!

Please do enjoy.

*****DISCLAIMER***** I do not own iCarly. (because if I did, every episode would end with a Seddie kiss!! :D)

I woke up with the sun hitting me in the face. _Ugh._ I couldn't help but think. _Why didn't Carls pull the shades down last night…_ I groaned. I was so not in the mood to be awake right now. Especially after the events of last night. I didn't even remember going back to Carly's apartment. Oh well. At least I was safe and sound in Carly's room, surrounded by its green walls, covered by a fluffy red blanket, resting my head on what was possibly the most comfortable pillow ever.

Wait.

Carly's room isn't green. And her blankets are pink. And her pillows weren't – sweet ham, did my pillow just move?! _Oh no oh no oh no…._ I glanced up, only to be met with Freddie's face. Oh. No. I was lying on Freddie. We were in practically the same position we were last night, his body wrapped around mine, arm holding me close to him. Only I hadn't noticed that Freddie was wearing pajamas last night. Or that he slept shirtless. "Eep!" I heard myself squeak. It was all I could do no to have a spaz attack right then and there. I had to leave, had to somehow get myself detangled from him, even if his chest _was_ really…ARGH, SAM STOP!! Honestly, I was never going to be able to be around the dork if I kept those kinds of thoughts around.

I moved slowly, lifting his arm off of me and placing it on his side. I was nearly free when he gave a great snort and turned over, his other arm catching me by surprise and forcing me against him again. _Great. _I was now literally on top of him, pinned down by his – surprisingly strong – arm. Really, when did the nerd get so strong? I couldn't lift his arm without waking him up, which in our current situation, I would _really_ rather not do.

"Damnit Freddie!" I whispered, trying to loosen his grip on me. "Just raise your arm, for Christ's sake!" I shifted my position a bit, and nearly had his arm detached when I felt him stir. He moved very slightly, and his face scrunched up into a pained expression, like he was fighting to stay asleep. _Oooooooooooh no. _This could not happen. Not now. "Go back to sleep, go back to sleep, go back to sleep.." I squeaked, shutting my eyes as tightly as I could, wishing I could open them and find that this whole thing had never happened.

"Mhhhm." Freddie murmured, slowly waking up. He still had that pained look on his face though, like he was trying to hold on to whatever it was he was dreaming about. "Shh, that's right, go back to sleep." I whispered, trying to resist my sudden urge to stroke his cheek. Really, what was _wrong_ with me? "Ungh…" Freddie groaned, and I couldn't help but smile. He really was cute when he was half asleep. The way his chocolate brown hair was all ruffled up, or the way his mouth turned up at the corners, like he was having a very good dream, or -- Oh come _on_! I had to stop thinking things like this, he wasn't cute, no not at all… He wrinkled his nose in the most adorable way. Ok, I'll allow that one. "Sam…." He muttered. Jeez, does he take a long time to get up. I mean really, it's already been – **wait.**

Did he just say my name? Was he… was he dreaming about _me?_ No, there was no way. I mean, unless he was dreaming about my beating him up or something… "Sam." Freddie said again, pulling me closer, my face now inches away from his. Ok then, not a violent dream. But then, why..? At that moment, Freddie jerked awake. Yeah, my friends have awesome timing. Wait, did I just think of Freddie as a friend? I mean, yeah, we had always been…kind of friends. But I had never thought of him so readily in such friendly terms. What had happened to change that? My mind flashed back to the events of last night. Oh right, _that. _I felt myself flush at just the memory.

"Sam?" Oops, zoned out there for a while. I looked down at Freddie's wide eyes and couldn't help but feel some extreme déjà vu. Coming to lying on Freddie, with him waking up confused underneath me…now why did that seem familiar? Maybe because it happened about 42 hours ago! This sleepwalking thing had to be stopped.

I looked back down at Freddie, worried at how he would react this time. He blinked and slowly – painfully slowly – took in his surroundings. Suddenly, with a yelp, he realized what was happening. He shot up, and consequentially crashed his head into mine. "OW!" I pulled back, rubbing my sore forehead. "Jeez Fredward, what'd ya do that for?"

"What did I do that for? What did I do THAT for?" he stammered, face flashing from anger to confusion and back again.

Even at a time like this, I couldn't resist. "Why yes, I believe that was the question." I responded with a smirk.

He shot me a glare. "Not funny Puckett. What are you doing in my room? In my bed no less…" he trailed off and I sat back on his legs to wait. He'd figure it out eventually.

Freddie looked over at me, then noticed that I was in my pajamas. "Wait, why are you in your…" he began, still confused.

"Oh, we decided to have a slumber party, and we stayed up all night painting our nails and talking about our feelings." I drawled, rolling my eyes. "Jeez Freddo, you're really slow in the morning. Although," I smirked, "I think I prefer tonight's clothing choices to footie pajamas."

His face grew red as he looked down and realized what I meant. My mind, on the other hand, was reeling. Had I really just said that? Oh dear ham, that was gonna make it sound like I… Which I didn't, right? Right…. right? Ugh, I just didn't know anymore! I shook my head, trying unsuccessfully to empty it.

"Yeah, well…you don't look so bad yourself." He retorted, then froze, looking shocked by what he had just said. And if he looked shocked, I must've looked like Spencer had tried to crush my head with a sledgehammer. He just…he just _complimented_ me! For no reason, without Carly or anyone to make him do it, Fredward Benson had just said I looked…not so bad? Huh. Well, if it was coming from Freddie, it was still a compliment and a half more than it would've been from anyone else.

We just sat there, staring at each other. Neither of us was sure of what to do now, so instead we chose an increasingly awkward silence. I was growing more and more nervous as the minutes wore on. I needed to get out, to get some food in me and think this whole thing through. And yet, I couldn't make myself move, not with Freddie's eyes boring into mine. So I stayed, and we stared.

Just when I thought I was going to burst from the silence, he opened his mouth. "Sam, I--" he began, but was interrupted by what was at that moment the most frightening sound in the world. Worse than Godzilla, Frankenstein, and the Wolf-Man put together.

"Fredwaaaaard!" the voice of Marissa Benson floated down the hall. Freddie and I froze, staring wide-eyed at the door. "Fredward, are you awake yet?" her voice was getting louder; she was getting closer. My eyes were bugging out of my head, as I turned to Freddie for help, only to find my own panicked expression mirrored on his face. "Freddie, open up sweetie!" Ms. Benson called, and to my horror I saw the doorknob begin to turn.

_Shit. _

*****TA-DA! Lol. So, what'cha think? Will Sam have time to hide before Ms. Benson comes in, or will our favorite lovebirds be caught in their rather compromising position? Ooooo. These questions and more will be answered in the next exciting installment of *drum roll* iSleepwalk!! Lol (or you could just click that lovely review button and ask some questions now…)


	6. iGet Caught

Heeeeeeeey! So, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update…school sucks XP. Anyway, I've got a four-day weekend, so I promise I'll make it up to you guys! I've also been thinking about doing some songfics, but I'm not too sure about that… Let me know what you think!

*****DISCLAIMER***** I do not own iCarly. Unfortunately it – along with two-thirds of the rest of Nick's shows, belongs to a certain Mr. Schneider.

_Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no ohnoohnoohno..._ I was so screwed. I couldn't even make myself move. I just sat there, eyes transfixed on the turning doorknob. "Sam!!" Freddie whisper-shouted, shaking me. I forced myself to look at him, only to be met with an expression of extreme panic, that in any other circumstances I would've found hilarious. "Hide!" he squeaked, waving his arms frantically. I looked around the room. There was nowhere I could get to before the door opened, revealing us to that horrible mess of a woman.

"Where do you expect me to go?" I hissed, glaring at him. The door was still only creeping open. Jeez, what was it about this family? Did they _choose_ to do everything agonizingly slow?

"I don't know, just find somewhere--"

"But there's nowhere I can--"

"Fredward!!"

"Argh! Oh, just…here!" And with that, he unceremoniously shoved me off of him, onto the floor. Just as I was about to protest, he pointed at the vacant space under his bed. "Go!" Thank God he's smart. I threw myself under the mattress just as the door finally opened wide.

"Good morning Freddie!" Mrs. Benson chirped as she flounced into the room. Ugh. Really, it was probably around eight o'clock in the morning. No one should be that cheery at eight o'clock in the morning, especially a Saturday morning. It's inhuman. "I hope you got a good night's sleep, young man, because we have a busy day ahead of us! Since it's Saturday, I figured we could do a bit of cleaning, and then you are in desperate need of a tick bath, and after that I think we should…"

Wow. Did the woman ever _breathe_? Although, I _did_ have to stifle a laugh at the thought of Freddork's tick bath… "Mom…" Freddie tried – unsuccessfully - to interrupt his mother's tirade. "Mom? MOM!" She stopped mid-sentence, confused and blinking rapidly. "Actually, I was planning on just hanging at Carly's today. It's been a rough week, you know?"

"Oh of course! I completely understand!" she gushed, sitting down in my recently vacated spot on the bed next to him. "You're a growing boy, and you need to spend time with your friends." She smiled at him, pinching his cheeks in the annoying way my Aunt Selma used to. Well, before she was arrested anyway. I struggled to hold back a snort at the way she was fussing over him, although I suppose I should be used to it after all this time. Somewhere during my attempt, however, the snort turned into a sneeze. Shit. _I must've caught something from last night_, I thought, as I practically shoved my fingers up my nose to keep the sneeze from coming. Mrs. Benson needed to leave. Like, _now_.

For once, Freddie was on the same page as me. "Yeah, so I'm gonna get dressed now…" he began, trying to push his mom out of the room faster.

"Oh, alright, I'll get you some breakfast…" she said, and I saw her feet move towards the door. Yes! Thank you, merciful heavens! She was nearly out the door when I couldn't smother myself anymore, and a loud sneeze escaped from my lips. I froze, praying it wouldn't stop Mrs. Benson's departure. "Bless you." she called absentmindedly, but her feet didn't pause.

I heard Freddie let out a sigh of relief as his mother disappeared from the doorway. "Ok, I think you can come out now." he called down to me. I began to slide out from under the bed, when her stupid head popped back in.

"I almost forgot!" she cried, moving back into the room. _Wait, no no no, don't come back in! You just left!_ I thought frantically."Saturday is dust bunny day!" _WHAT!?!?_

She rushed to the bed, and bent down to her knees. "Mom! I don't _have _dust bunnies!" Freddie shouted, jumping to his feet in front of the bed.

"Well, that means the checks are working, doesn't it?" she asked matter-of-factly, as if this was a totally normal thing for a mother to do. "Can't let you have dust bunnies Freddie-Bear!" she cooed, pushing him out of the way. "They'd fudge up your allergies!" Well, that settled it. This lady was a grade-A, certified whack job. Did she really check her son's bed for … _dust bunnies_?

While I crouched there, pondering that insane thought, a face suddenly appeared directly in front of mine. And let off an ear-piercing shriek. "Samantha Puckett! What are you doing under my son's bed!?!"

"Umm…" I mumbled, crawling out from under the mattress. "Checking for dust bunnies?"

***** So, there we go! Not my best work, but what'cha gonna do? Oh well, I'll have more out tomorrow. Peace out!!


	7. iCan't Figure This Out

Hi everybody! Happy to….um, read from me again? Haha I hope so! So I finally got my computer back, after a very long and boring story I'm sure none of you really want to hear. Moving on to more important things, welcome back to iSleepwalk! *triumphant trumpet blowing*

*****DISCLAIMER***** I do not own iCarly. O.O Yes, yes, I know it's shocking, but we're all just going to have to get over that fact. :D

Unfortunately for me, two days without sleep had not exactly sharpened my quick-thinking skills. It had also not made Mrs. Benson an idiot. She shot me a look of extreme disbelief. "Really Samantha, what were you doing under my son's bed?"

Its times like this when I really wonder what would happen if I actually told the truth. What would happen if I just looked Mrs. Benson in the face and said, point-blank; "Oh, well, I'm actually under your son's bed because, for the second night in a row, I somehow found my way into his room. I was nearly frozen, so he kindly offered me his body heat to warm me up. Unfortunately, I don't really think he was aware of the strange and awkwardly love-related feelings I've suddenly seemed to have developed for him, so he most likely didn't notice when I felt my heart crack after he officially labeled us 'just friends'. Then this morning I woke up still here, and we heard you coming and panicked, so he pushed me under the bed, and then, well, you know the rest…"

Really. She'd probably faint or something, and then when she came to, she'd shove me out the door and forbid Freddie from ever seeing any girl ever again. I'm sure the thought of her "precious Freddie-bear" snuggled up with someone like me would be the straw that finally broke the crazy camel's back. She'd keep Fredward inside at all times, home school him through college, set him up with some "lovely" girl she had hand-picked from her bridge club – or whatever it was crazies went to these days – members' daughters…

Ok. Maybe I was getting a little too carried away there. But really, two days without sleep just doesn't mix well with me. Me, plus sleep, equals a – primarily, we can't forget special cases like Gibby or Freddo here – safe and worry-free day for everyone around me. Take sleep out of that equation, and well… it doesn't end well for other people.

Too late, I realized that the aforementioned dork and his mother were still anxiously awaiting my answer. Mrs. Benson's face looked worried; Freddie's frantic. I knew he was freaking out – I was usually the one who came up with the excuses.

"Oh, well, you see Mrs. Benson…" I began, searching for something that sounded at least sort of intelligent. "We…we…"

"We were supposed to do a Wake Up Spencer last night!" Freddie burst out. I couldn't help but look over at him with a bit of admiration. For once, it had been Freddork who had thought on his feet for a cover up. I shot him a small smile, and couldn't stop my heart from flipping over as he grinned conspiratorially back at me. Wait, did I really just think that? Damn it Sam; stop thinking about him like that! This is Freddie Benson we're talking about, super-dork extraordinaire! There is no possible way that I could –

His grin grew bigger, and I could've sworn I saw him roll his eyes, ever so slightly. Aw, I'm rubbing off on him, aren't I? Oh screw it. Sighing, I let myself loose the fight against my feelings and, against my better judgment, felt that small bubble of hope begin to form again.

Mrs. Benson still looked confused. "Well, yes, but that wouldn't explain why…" she trailed off, looking from one of us to the other.

"Yeah, well," I jumped in, building on Freddie's lie. "Freddie never showed up, so I was coming over to get him, but…"

"She couldn't get in. It's because you installed those heavy-duty locks mom." Freddie continued. Ah yes, those stupid heavy-duty locks. The only lock I had – as of yet – not been able to crack.

"Right, I couldn't get in. So I turned around to go back to Carly's apartment, but it was locked too."

"So she was stuck in the hallway for the night." I was beginning to like this back-and-forth covering up. It kind of followed the same flow as our arguments, with one of us picking up right where the other had left off. "Only, they had turned the heat off in the halls."

I nodded. "Yeah, I was freezing out there." I confirmed, gesturing to my - rather embarrassingly revealing under the circumstances - pjs. I could feel Mrs. Benson's disapproving eyes give me a once over, but I could also feel another pair of eyes on me. I turned to Freddie to find that he was staring at me with the strangest expression on his face… I quirked an eyebrow at him, and he launched back into our story as if startled from a daydream.

"So I woke up in the middle of the night for a glass of water." He began. "But when I got to the kitchen, I heard this noise outside. I looked through the peephole," He plowed on; cutting his mother off on what would most likely have been another of her "stranger danger" stories. "and saw that it was Sam, sitting by Carly's door."

"He opened the door and asked me why I was out in the hall." I continued. "I told him I was trying to get him for a Wake Up Spencer, but I got locked out, and I didn't want to wake Carly up. So he let me come inside." I couldn't help but feel extremely satisfied at the way this lie was working out. I watched as Mrs. Benson gave Freddie a proud smile, happy that he son was so kind to his friends. _Oh believe me lady,_ I thought with a smirk, _you don't know the half of it._

"Anyways, I gave her a blanket and my bed to sleep in." Freddie began. I snorted. Like I would ever sleep in the dork's bed…while fully in control of my own body, that is. He noticed, and that disturbingly attractive smirk found its place on his lips again, "But she refused to take my bed and slept on the floor." There. Now _that_ sounded like me. "I guess she must've rolled under the bed during the night, and then, well you came in and found her." He finished, rather lamely, if you ask me. Then again, I wasn't his mother.

"Aww!" she squealed, pulling Freddie into a hug. "My sweet, generous Frwedie-Bear! It's so kind of you to help out your friend like that!" I saw Freddie relax into his mother's arms, and I let out a gust of breath I didn't even know I was holding. Well, at least she bought it. "But Freddie," she prattled on, holding he son at arms' length; "if something like this ever happens again, don't hesitate to wake me up for help. I could've called Spencer, or made a bed for her, or--" her eyes narrowed towards my choice in sleep attire yet again "give her some clothes, or maybe…"

"Yes, ok, got it mom!" he reassured, trying to detangle himself from her arms. _Oh yeah, if your son ever wakes up with a girl on top of him again, I'm sure you'd be the first person he'd call._ I thought bitterly. "Well, mom, if that's all, we're gonna get ready to head over to Carly's, ok?"

She nodded as she began to make her way out the door. "Ok, that's fine." She called over her shoulder, as if leaving her teenage son in a room with a girl wasn't worrying at all. Seriously, one minute she was practically strangling her son with worry, the next it was like she didn't care _what_ he did. I swear, that woman was nuttier than…um... then that giant talking peanut! Yeah, some sleep would do me good.

"Right, well, um…" I snapped my attention back to Freddie. He was looking over at me, a sheepish expression on his face. I blinked at him, not really getting what he was implying. "I'm just gonna…get dressed now." He continued, inadvertently drawing my eyes back to his prominently displayed chest. Really, I'm surprised his mom missed that.

But really, the last time I had seen the dork without a shirt was when we had swimming together last semester. And, _wow_, had he really grown into himself since then. Every muscle was well defined, and not in that really gross, body-builder sort of way, just a nice, comfortable, Freddie sort of way. _What?!_ No, I mean, it's not like he looked _good_ or anything…it's just that, wow. Aw damn. I could feel my face heat up, something that almost never happened, especially in front of Freddork. _What is WRONG with me?!_ I screamed in my head as I turned my back on him.

"Well, go ahead, don't let me stop you." I snapped, desperately trying to cool my bright red face while at the same time attempting to forget the image of Freddie shirtless. It was not an easy process. My heart was beating three times faster than it usually did, and my mind was filled with a fog-sort of feeling. _Get it together Sam!_ I shouted in my head._ This is Freddie we're talking about! Fredward Arnold Benson, for crying out loud!_

I was so caught up in my own thoughts; I nearly jumped a foot when I felt Freddie's hand on my shoulder. "Sam, you ok?" he asked gently. I simply nodded and, finally feeling under control, turned to face him. "I'm not going to change with you standing right there you know." He said simply, a slight smile on his face. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Aw come on Benson, I'll cover my eyes and everything!" Really, with all that had happened between us in the past 42 hours, I don't think things could get much more awkward. "Besides," I scoffed, "it's not like you've got anything worth looking at anyway." Yes, that's right Sam, make jokes. The more normal I could make this situation, the better.

He smirked yet again. "Nope, not happening." he laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Now take this" he tossed me a faded Oxford shirt from the pile on his floor. Huh, messier than I thought. "And go wait in the bathroom." he continued, pushing me gently towards a door opposite his bed.

I allowed myself to be directed, but only because I was too occupied with my thoughts. Being around Freddie like this, as awkward as it was, was letting me see a different side to him. A side that, as painful as it was to admit it, I liked. A lot. This side was different from the Freddie Carly and I saw every day; the timid, dorky nub who perpetually mooned after Carly and cowered around me. This Freddie was confident, sure of himself, and he actually didn't seem to mind bending the rules once in a while. I smiled to myself while I wondered if Carly had ever seen this Freddie. _No. _I quickly decided. He wouldn't show her this side of him. This Freddie, I thought with glee, was all mine.

"Wait," I interrupted my thoughts just as we reached the bathroom door. "Why do I have to wear your nub shirt anyway?" I turned to face him, poking him square in the chest.

He sighed, but there was a grin on his face. "Sam, it's nearly…" he glanced over at his clock "9:30. People are probably walking around the halls by now. I'm sure you don't wasn't to go out there," he coughed and looked away, and for a second, I saw the old Freddie again. But then his eyes were on me again, and he was looking at me with the same strange expression as before... "dressed the way you are." His eyes found mine, and the look he was giving me ran a shiver down my spine. He blinked, and then grinned down at me, – wait down?! Since when had he gotten taller than me? – spun me around, and pushed me through the bathroom door. "Now just wait, I'll call you when I'm done."

I shut the door quickly and leaned up against the sink. _What is going on here?_ I asked myself, trying to force my mind to follow the hundreds of thoughts that were currently criss-crossing through it. Thoughts that, unsurprisingly, all filtered back to one main idea; Freddie. I really didn't understand what was happening to me around that boy. It was bad enough when I accepted that I might have feelings for him. Well, kind of accepted anyway. And now, where did he get off suddenly getting so hot, and nice, and funny, and …

_No no no no NO NO! _I thought fiercely, shaking my head so hard I actually had head rush afterwards. Turning the warm water on, I washed my face and pulled Freddie's shirt over my head. Breathing in deeply, I tried to calm myself down. I only succeeded, however, in inhaling Freddie's scent from his shirt. It smelled of plain powder soap, cinnamon, and just a hint of lavender, all blending perfectly together to form a scent that was uniquely Freddie. I took another deep breath, taking in the wonderful aroma. I let it out with a contented sigh, until I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

What the HELL was wrong with me?!! I had spent this entire morning denying that I had any feelings for Freddork, and here I was, practically getting high off of his shirt! I dropped the shirt and sighed. What had happened to make me act like this? I looked at myself in the mirror, scrutinizing my appearance. I had huge bags under my eyes, but there was nothing I could really do about that. My mouth was set in a deep frown, or as Freddie liked to call it, "Sam's thinking face". Ugh, _Freddie._ What was different about him? I asked myself as I fought a losing battle against my unruly hair.

Satisfied that I looked halfway presentable, I perched at the end of the sink to wait for Freddie. A sudden thought struck me; since when had I cared about how I looked around Freddie? Great, just another confusion to add to the list. I groaned and leaned my head back, only to be met with the sharp edge of a cabinet. "Shit!" I swore loudly, as the miscellaneous bottles of mouthwash and tubes of toothpaste fell all around me.

"Sam?" I heard Freddie call anxiously from the other side of the door. "Are you ok in there?"

_Great Sam, really great._ "Yeah, I'm good!" I shouted back, scrambling to pick up every floss dispenser. _Way to make a good impression on the guy – completely destroy his bathroom._ But when had I ever wanted to make a good impression on Freddie? A few weeks ago, I would've _enjoyed _trashing his bathroom, not felt guilty about it. I gathered the fallen toiletries and placed them back on the shelf, and myself back on the edge of the sink. What about Freddie had changed to make me feel this way around him?

I didn't have much time to ponder over this, because the door opened seconds later and Freddie poked his head in. "You know," he began, a wide smirk on his face. "most people can spend ten minutes in a bathroom without completely destroying it."

"Oh shut it." I snarled, jumping off the sink and smoothing the shirt over my pjs. It barely reached my upper thigh, and that combined with my Girly Cow shorts, left a lot of leg exposed. Freddie noticed, clearing his throat awkwardly and turning his head away. "So, um, if you're ready then, let's go." he mumbled as he headed out the door.

I grinned widely at his retreating back. A few weeks ago, I would've beaten him upside the head just for _looking_ at me the way he had been this morning. Today, however, I found that I was nothing but happy, both with the way Freddie was acting around me, and the way it made me feel.

All at once, it hit me. Not with any of that lame ton-of-bricks crap, but it just crashed into my head, and I was stunned by the simplicity of the idea, and shocked that I hadn't thought of it before.

Maybe, I thought with a small smile, it wasn't Freddie that had changed. Maybe, just maybe, it was me that was different.

***** Well, what'cha think? Personally, I thought it was TOTALLY AWESOME (shocking that the author would think that, right? Xp). Seriously though, I'm in love with this chapter, I think it's some of my best work. It's also my longest. (Almost 3,000 words!!) I guess I was just feeling inspired. Plus, I left you guys hanging for so long, I figured I kind of owed it you y'all. So anyway, hope you liked it as much as me, and if you did, just click that lovely review button below this message! (Click the button even if you didn't like it – I don't care!)

*~ Oh, and I totally made up Freddie's middle name, in case you were wondering.~*


	8. iAdmit It, Kind Of

Hihihihi everyone! So, it's officially vacation week for me, and I have absolutely no plans. Which means – hopefully – a whole week of writing!! :D I've got another multi-chapter story in the works, as well as at least….4 more chapters for iSleepwalk? Wootness! So, without further ado, let's get started!!

*****DISCLAIMER***** I do not own iCarly. Sad, I know. *cries quietly in a corner*

I stood there in the bathroom doorway for a minute, pondering this sudden revelation. _I _had changed? Well, actually, it did make a fair bit of sense. I mean, Freddie wasn't acting any different, he was just being Freddie. I was the one getting us all mixed in together to start with. I was the one who was zeroed in on him, analyzing all of his actions for hidden meanings… Hidden meanings? Meaning what, exactly? I sighed, shaking my head. The chances of Freddie feeling anything more than friendship towards me were slim to none, if they existed at all. He proved this himself, every time he mooned over Carly, every time he stared at me with that mix of fear and revulsion swirling in his chocolaty eyes….

_Oh. _I thought sadly, feeling my lips droop down in a self-pitying pout. _That's right. _Who was I kidding? Freddie could never like me like that. I mean, we're barely even friends. He's in love with my best friend; we can't spend five minutes near each other without fighting. Why was I trying to fool myself into thinking that one awkward night together would change any of that? I leaned against the doorframe, trying to clear the image of his smirking face from my mind. It couldn't change it, I decided. Nothing could. Because he was Freddie and I was Sam. And that was all we would ever be to each other.

_And yet… _

As hard as I tried to extinguish it, I could still feel, deep down in my heart, a small flicker of hope still burning. And however much I wished I could simply dump some cold water on it and leave this whole thing alone, I couldn't make myself do it. I couldn't forget the way Freddie had looked at me, or the way his arms had felt around me, or –

"Sam?" I jumped, startled, as Freddie poked his head back into the room. "You coming?" he asked, grinning at me. _Oh come on! _I groaned inwardly. Even after all the musing I had just gone through, a simple smile made me forget why nothing could happen between us. Suddenly, I was happy again, smiling back at him like a complete idiot.

"Yeah." I replied, following him through the door.

XXXX

I stood in the hallway as Freddie tried to ward of his mother's insistence that we have some bran loaf for breakfast. "But Freddie, it's the best way to guarantee normal bowel movements!" she shrieked as he dodged the plate she thrust at him. Bowel movements? I never knew how hard it was to repress both laughter and gagging at the same time until this very moment.

While I struggled with that, I couldn't help but look around and wonder why there were so many people in the hall. The space between the Shays' and Freddie's apartments was usually empty, but today it was crammed with a huge crowd, comprised mostly of young couples in their mid-twenties, as well as one boy who looked about my age, lounging in the corner of the hall and looking at me like Freddie had earlier. But, unlike Freddie, this guy made me feel awkward and uncomfortable as his eyes raked over my body. I shivered, turning away and hoping Freddie would get his butt out here soon.

I could still feel the creep's eyes on me though, and I was feeling more self-conscious by the second. _Stupid Girly Cow shorts that don't cover anything_, I thought bitterly. _Stupid cinnamony--smelling Freddie shirt_. I smiled slightly at that, and took a quick sniff of the shirt collar. The warm spicy scent calmed me down, and Freddie was coming out of the door anyway.

He smiled at me, but his face grew concerned when he caught a look at my expression. "What's wrong?" he asked, leaning in close to me. My nose was once again flooded with the smell of him, and for a few seconds, I forgot that I actually had to answer his question.

Snapping back to reality, I crossed my arms. "I thought you said this shirt was supposed to _stop_ creeps from looking at me." I accused, pouting slightly.

His face grew confused. "What are you…" he trailed off, noticing the aforementioned "creep". His eyes narrowed as he glared at the boy, who simply ignored him and continued staring at me. Lips turned up in a snarl, he wrapped a protective arm around my waist – thankfully his eyes were still locked on the creeper, so he didn't notice how red my face had suddenly gotten – and steered me towards Carly's door.

As we neared him, the creep finally noticed Freddie. Shifting his eyes from me, to Freddie's arm around me, to the look on Freddie's face, he blinked and rolled his eyes. As if he had suddenly decided I wasn't worth it, he shook his head and walked away, leaving Freddie looking quite victorious. I, on the other hand, wrinkled my forehead in confusion. Suddenly, it dawned on me how this whole thing must've looked to an outsider. Like Freddie was my boyfriend, and had just saved me from a pervy stranger. Which, I suppose, was what had happened, excluding – sadly - the boyfriend part.

I looked down at my feet while Freddie rang the bell, trying to hide the blush that had spread across my face. This was going to be a real problem; I couldn't exactly let Freddie know that anything he had done made me blush. It'd give him the wrong idea. _Or,_ that annoyingly honest part of my brain cut in, _the extremely right idea._ Cringing, I noticed that Freddie hadn't moved his arm from its position around my waist. Chancing a glance up at his face, I saw that he still had that triumphant smile fixed on his lips.

Clearing my throat awkwardly, I snapped him back to attention. "Oh, Sam, um, I'm sorry about that whole thing…" he stammered out, looking like he was afraid I would hit him. Still though, I noticed, his arm didn't move.

I smiled at him. He was really cute when he was nervous…I mean, he was, he was – aw screw it. Sighing inwardly, I resigned myself to the fact that I _had_ changed. Whatever it was that was happening between me and Freddie, I wasn't going to keep denying the fact that I _was_ feeling something for him anymore. It was just too exhausting. "It's ok." I assured him. "Actually," I began, embarrassed, "um…thanks."

He looked stunned. There were few times in the entire length of our friendship where I had no insult, jab, or mocking statement to throw at him. The times were even fewer when I actually thanked him seriously for something he had done. So I guess I could understand the confusion currently displayed on his face. After a few moments, his expression softened. "Don't mention it." He smiled at me, and I could've sworn I felt his arm tighten around me. I smiled back, and we stood there for a while, smiling at each other. It was moments like this that kept that stupid flicker of hope alive. His arm around me felt so strong, and he looked so genuinely happy…

Now do you remember what I said about Carly Shay and her incredible sense of timing? Just as Freddie began to open his mouth to say something, the door flew open to reveal my brunette best friend. "Hey guys, sorry for the wait, Spencer was making me help him look for his Norwegian rubber ducky, and—" she blinked, taking in the sight of her two best friends, one with his arm wrapped around the other, smiling at each other like idiots. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked, smirking widely.

Snapping out of our daze, Freddie and I broke apart, flustered. "Wha, what are you talking about?" I choked out, looking anywhere but the boy next to me. "Me? With this nub? Please." I scoffed, trying to ignore the hurt look in Freddie's eyes and the cold space that was left without his arm around me.

"Yeah, like I would ever want to be with you anyway." He shot back, and I felt a piece of my heart crumble. My face fell, but my hurt manifested itself as anger. The smiles were quickly replaced with glares as we stood there, fuming at each other. "Yeah, well, you--" I began, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Whoa guys, I was just kidding." Carly cut in, holding her hands up in surrender. "Anyway," she continued, beginning to turn and walk into her apartment. "What were you guys planning on doing today? Because I was thinking we could – hang on." She spun on her heel to face me. "Sam, why are you wearing Freddie's shirt? And, come to think of it, where were you this morning? And--"

Freddie and I sighed, sharing an exasperated look before remembering we were supposed to be mad at each other. "It's a long story Carls." I began, brushing past her as I headed for the kitchen. "Got any ham? Lord knows I could use some."

XXXX

***** Ta-da! Well, I'm not sure it's as good as the last one, but eh. I'm sorry if it sounds a bit angsty at first, I'm in a pretty angsty mood right now. Plus, I think it's kind of how Sam would react if she realized she had feelings for Freddie, but didn't want to act on them and didn't know how he felt. Lol or something like that. Anyway, expect more tomorrow!! (And I'll expect some reviews!! Please? :D)


	9. iExplain Myself

MUWHAHAHAHAA!!! GUESS WHO?!?!

Alright. Now that I've sufficiently creeped you out, allow me to present to you *drum roll, lol* a new chapter of iSleepwalk! :D I hope everyone who liked it so much is still interested, and that you don't beat me with meat products, seeing as I didn't post this yesterday. Speaking of the past… I was re-reading this story (yeah, that's how long I've been gone) and I noticed that on the last chapter, a few people said they thought Sam would handle that perv herself, so I just wanted to address that. Sam is definitely one of the toughest girls on TV, and she probably could've handled herself, but I've noticed that she tends to get really, well, _girly_ around guys. Like all nervous, you know? But whatever.

ONE LAST THING! Have any of you seen the trailer for iTwin?!? OMG I nearly died. My little Seddier heart is so hoping for some major development, and then they finally face the facts and admit their undying love for each other …. Ok, got carried away. Anyway, it's on July 11th! Waaaatch it!! *shifty eyes*

*****DISCLAIMER***** I do not own iCarly. *awwwww*

XXXX

You know what really sucks about having feelings for one of your closest friends? Actually, let me rephrase. You know what really sucks about having feelings for one of your closest friends, when he's in love with your other friend, and you two can't be in a room together for five minutes without finding something to fight about? Oh wait, kind of just answered my own question there. But _other _than that?

Well, as I found out, it makes it really hard for you to look at him without totally spacing out in some random daydream about you two, which causes both your friends stop what they're doing and ask if you're alright. And then you have to lie and say you're fine, because God knows what would happen if you actually told them the truth, and they just shrug and go back to whatever they were doing.

Which is why, after running up to Carly's room for a change of clothes, I found myself slumped on the Shay's couch with a plate of ham in my lap. Carly was fussing around, trying to pry some answers out of the two of us. Freddie was sitting in the chair next to me, furtively shooting glances at me, but there was no way in hell I was going to look at him. The last time I did, I spent a good ten minutes imagining us as various movie couples… yeah. I'd like to point out, however, that this was caused purely by my lack of sleep, and not in any way my strange attraction to the boy.

"So Carls…" I began, searching for a way to break the awkwardness. "What's with all the people in the hall?"

"Oh, there's an apartment down the hall that's for sale, and they're doing tours today and-- STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" she cried. I winced. So she hadn't forgotten. "I want to know what happened with you two!"

I heard Freddie sigh and finally looked over to meet his eyes in some sort of silent agreement. "Well," I began, "we were supposed to do a Wake up Spencer last night..."

XXX

She bought it. It was a harder sell than Mrs. Benson, but then again, Carly is a bit more perceptive and oh I don't know… _sane_? But whatever. A few hours later, Carly and I were lying on the couch watching some _Girly Cow_. Freddie was upstairs, doing some system checks for the show tonight… whatever that means. As long as he was out of the room, I could relax and settle into the relative normalcy of my life.

"Hey Sam, about Freddie…"

Or so I thought. Cringing, I turned to face her, just as the phone rang. _Saved by the bell_. I thought with relief as Carly pouted, but got up to answer the phone. This is not good. She obviously knows something's up, stupid Carly and her smartness….

My thoughts were interrupted by Carly's more-frantic-by-the-moment voice. "Wait Spencer, where did you say you were?" she paused, but whatever Spencer said wasn't very comforting. "Well how did you get it up there? **What!?** Spencer, where the heck did you find that in Seattle?! Well, can't you just go through the – oh. Yeah, I guess, hang on…"

"What's up?" I asked as she hung up with a sigh.

"Spencer and Socko got this catapult from his friend Cappy and they launched Socko's bag of double A batteries – don't ask" she commanded, "-at the roof of a building. Only they forgot that Socko put his wallet in the bag before, and they didn't aim too well and the bag went through a window. And now the doorman won't let them go up and get the bag so they need me to go and try and convince him…" she paused. "Did that make any sense at all?"

I laughed. "Not really. But it is Spencer."

"Yeah, ok." Carly replied distractedly as she ran to grab her purse and a jacket. "Hey, can you go tell Freddie what's going on? I really need to get down there."

"Um…." I hesitated. Going up to see Freddie, being alone with him again? I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle it. But there was no way I could let Carly know that. "Sure." I sighed, only to open my eyes and discover that my best friend had disappeared. "Ok… here we go…" I muttered, trying to prepare myself.

The walk up the stairs had never seemed so short. In a matter of seconds I was at the studio door. Looking through, I could see Freddie bent over the tech cart, frantically typing away at something. His head snapped up when he heard me come through the door, and his face twisted into this strange mix of happiness and fear. "Um… hi." He greeted me cautiously.

"Hey." I replied, feeling possibly the most awkward I ever had. "Um, Carly had to go deal with this thing with Spencer… and a catapult…"

"Do I want to know?" he interrupted, a small smile growing on his face.

I smiled back. "Probably not." And suddenly, all the tension seemed to melt away. It was weird, but I felt completely comfortable just hanging out with the dork. "So… what're you doing?" I asked, leaning over his shoulder to see the screen. This was a mistake, as I also got a huge whiff of him again – that smell of clean soap and cinnamon and—

I blinked and made myself stop sniffing him – seriously? How creepy did I just sound? – long enough to focus on what he was saying. "or stress, in many cases. Let's see, we could lock the doors and windows, or there are pills, but I really don't know which would work best … what do you think Sam?" he asked, looking back at me, which of course had to bring his face inches away from mine, his _lips_ just inches away…

He suddenly pulled away, leaving me standing there looking like an idiot. "Um, … what do I think about what?" I asked to distract him.

"Oh, um…." He stammered, and I was surprised to notice that his face had turned a light shade of red. "I was looking up some stuff about sleepwalking, and judging by the way you've been acting," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I'm guessing we have a winner."

Oh right. That whole me-waking-up-in-his-room-for-the-past-two-nights thing. "Well ok, so what'cha get on how to stop it?" I asked, leaning in again and as he started explaining, I allowed myself one last sniff. Smiling to myself, I decided that maybe this whole sleepwalking thing wasn't so bad after all.

XXXXX

Wheee! Well there you have it! Not too sure how this'll go over, because I've been off this story for so long (again, apologies). I suppose you could say this chapter is kind of just to get the juices going again or whatever. Lol. So anyway, let me know what you think, and I promise I'll have more soon! (But not tomorrow. I've had about 5 total hours of sleep the last three nights. I need a break, sorry. The day after.) Thanks everyone, peace out!


End file.
